Premiers Regards
by DeiVanitas
Summary: Une simple réunion de guilde, comme il y en eut beaucoup d'autres. Toutefois celle-ci est différente; Qui est cette nouvelle recrue au visage tendre? Quand une soirée ordinaire se change en rencontre de toute une vie.


**Premiers Regards**

Ce personnage, on m'en avait parlé avec la brièveté du vent, et je l'ai détesté. Jusqu'à un soir, un soir durant lequel mes yeux se sont abreuvés de son image. Le clan avait organisé un rassemblement qui eut lieu sur les quelques navires accostés à la Baie-du-Butin. J'étais arrivée avec un peu de retard, la petite troupe était déjà au complet. S'en est suivit un discours du seigneur, cet imposant tauren, qui siégeait avec fierté au centre de tous les regards. Pourtant le mien s'en était allé quelque part ailleurs : était-ce cet elfe ? Je ne le reconnus pas immédiatement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu à vrai dire. Il était vêtu d'un habit violet de la fête lunaire, ses longues mèches blondes retombaient sur des épaules peu larges bien qu'inspirant la droiture. Ses yeux ne scintillaient pas de la même lueur que celle de ses congénères, non, car ce vert suffisait à m'éblouir de stupeur. Il regardait le tauren parler, calme et souriant, accoudé à la rambarde des escaliers. Je m'épris de lui.

Notre seigneur finit son discours, et nous fûmes conviés à le rejoindre prêt de la taverne. Il quitta la pièce, et les autres l'imitèrent. Tous les autres, sauf cet elfe duquel mon regard n'avait su se détacher. Voyant les autres partir tandis que je restais là, sans bouger, ses yeux se portèrent sur moi. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Il se contenta d'un sourire, et monta à l'étage. Je voulus réfléchir à la situation, mais il était trop tard : mes pas suivaient déjà les siens. Je le retrouvai en haut de la bâtisse, penché au rebord d'un balcon qui fut autrefois le pont d'un navire. Il fixait l'horizon avec une expression rêveuse. Je le rejoignis et adoptai une posture similaire à la sienne.  
« L'océan est si calme aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse. J'aimerai tant voyager par-delà les océans et la tourmente. »  
Je restai silencieuse, écoutant chacun de ses longs souffles ponctués de sonorités.  
« Excusez-moi, reprit-il, mais il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu. C'est la première fois que je rencontre l'équipage, j'espère ne pas vous avoir troublé par ma présence. »  
Je ne trouvai rien à dire. Décidément devenue muette, je secouai ma tête de gauche à droite ; il grimaça.  
« Seriez-vous.. ? Se questionna-t-il avec retenue, relevant par la même un de ses grands sourcils par-dessus son oreille. »  
Finalement dans la détresse, mes lèvres étaient parvenues à effectuer le mouvement d'un « non », mais le souffle me manquait. Je me mis à ricaner nerveusement, et fis mine de toussoter.  
« Navrée, lui dis-je enfin. Je me plais à vous écouter, ici, tout en regardant les éclats de la lune parcourant les vagues, et le son de vos paroles mêlé à celui de l'écume. Vous êtes démoniste n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, mais... »  
Il grimaça de nouveau.  
« ...encore débutant.  
-Alors, si vous le permettez, je vous apprendrai quelques sortilèges utiles à notre condition ! »  
Il m'adressa un sourire.  
« Voulez-vous admirer le paysage de plus près ? Me demanda-t-il. »  
Approuvant sa proposition, nous descendîmes de l'embarcation avant de rejoindre un rebord isolé de Baie-du-Butin.

L'eau était à quelques centimètres en-dessous de nous. Il s'installa, allongeant ses cuisses sur le bois et retint la partie supérieure de son corps par imposition des coudes. Je restai auprès de lui, et tous deux nous fixâmes l'océan. Silencieusement, discrètement et d'une manière qui lui parut involontaire, ma tête s'inclina, puis pencha peu à peu vers son côté. Elle atteignit son épaule et, n'y trouvant aucune contestation, continua jusqu'à se coucher sur son torse. Je sus ce qu'il fixait à ce moment, mais n'eut pas la force, ni même la volonté, de remuer encore le visage pour croiser son regard. Soudain, je sentis sa joue se coller contre mes cheveux, et son souffle chaud parcourut ma nuque. Il venait de redresser ses jambes et se tenait à présent dans une tenue plus adéquate, entre ses genoux à demi-pliés je pouvais, à peine, apercevoir les débuts d'un flottement au milieu de ses chausses.

Nous passâmes tout ce début de soirée à admirer les reliefs puis, quand la nuit fut bien entamée, il s'allongea de tout son long. Je me redressai, et m'étendis à mon tour sur les planches. Je m'étais détournée de lui, les pensées défilaient dans mon esprit, tout y était si embrumé... Mais il insista et je fus de nouveau paralysée par l'envie ; alors il remua rapidement en ma direction, passant par la même un bras par-dessus ma taille, un autre par-dessous ma tête. J'écoutai son murmure souffler à mon oreille, et ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue. J'étais immobile, n'arrivant plus à distinguer le rêve de la réalité, ni même les contours de sa peau sur la mienne. Au cours de cette nuit, nous ne fîmes plus qu'un.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se leva sur la baie. Un coup de vent passa et je ressentis le froid sur ma chair. Brusquement je me remis assise, et constata avec bonheur que le jeune elfe se reposait encore. Les souvenirs de la nuit me revenaient peu à peu, et chaque seconde supplémentaire aggrandissait le sourire qui faisait rayonner mon visage. Je le regardai un instant, puis caressai avec douceur ses lèvres sèches. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent enfin, et ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Un sentiment de tendresse me submergea, et sa langue sur mes doigts répondit pour lui.


End file.
